Level 394
| blockers = | candies = | spaces = 71 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 393 | next = 395 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 394 is the fourteenth level in Licorice Tower and the one hundred sixty-seventh jelly level. To pass this level, the player must clear 21 double jelly squares and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If the player clears all the jelly and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and three jelly fish for every remaining move will swim onto the screen to eat candies at random and the player will score additional points. Difficulty *The jellies are underneath the cake bombs. *There is a no-candy-zone separating the cake bombs, which makes this even harder to reach. *With 6 colours, it is even harder to create striped candies. Stars Strategy *Create vertical striped candies or wrapped candy + striped candy combinations to attack the part of the cake bombs which are not adjacent to any candy or icing. *Crush down through the icing to start with; vertical striped candy will reduce the columns to one-hitters, and then chip away at them. *If you get a chance for a striped candy or striped and wrapped candy combo on the sides, use it, but most of your moves should be used to get rid of the icing and down to the jelly squares. *Hopefully the mystery candies will have something to help you to remove the cake bombs, or release your jelly fish, then the jelly fish in turn will also help destroy the Cake Bombs. But watch out- they can contain blockers! *You may need to revert your play to the top to get a combo to hit the cake bomb or the jelly fish if you still have not destroyed them. *Colour bomb + striped candy combination is a good option. You're most likely to end this particular level with the explosion of the second cake. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it difficult to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 42,000 points (21 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 42,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 108,000 points. *The cake bombs are hard to clear, requiring a good number of moves to be spent. **Clearing the cake bomb removes all the special candies on the board including colour bombs. Furthermore, the maximum amount of points earned from the first cake bomb is 6,200 points and the maximum amount of points earned from the first cake bomb is 7,100 points (every regular or special candy cleared by a cake bomb is worth 100 points). *Mystery candy can help or harm the player in clearing the cake bombs. *The jellies under the cake bombs are relatively isolated, making them hard to clear. 'Possible Strategy' *Clear the icing in as few moves as possible. To achieve this, try to create vertical striped candies at the areas directly above the inaccessible areas of the cake bomb. Of course, wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are the most helpful (refer to the picture on the strategy section). *Hopefully the mystery candies will have something to help you to remove the cake bombs. *Try to clear all the jelly under the icing and the mystery candies so that the jelly fish will more likely destroy the slices of the cake bombs when one of the cake bombs is cleared. *Colour bomb combinations particularly the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination are helpful. This is provided if all the cake bombs are cleared. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars